Little Tidbits
by cedfiafics
Summary: A collection of incomplete works and scrapped pieces; ratings and content vary by chapter
1. Introduction

So this is where I intend to post pieces of work that I've scrapped for one reason or another. Some of them will be alternate scenes to my already published stories, some of them will be whole story ideas that I just didn't really get around to finishing. The entire collection will rated M but each individual "chapter" will have its own rating and a brief description of its contents.

As always, reviews are appreciated and loved. If you choose to review, know that it holds a special place in my heart and brings me endless happiness!

Thank you for reading and please enjoy!


	2. When It Rains

**Summary:** A strange, mysterious illness has swept through Enchancia leaving death and sorrow in its wake. When Sofia returns from her duties as ambassador in Avalor to find a cure for the illness, Cedric sets out with her in the flying machine to retrieve medicine that could heal the kingdom. A rain storm downs their efforts and forces them to temporarily take shelter in a dilapidated cabin in the woods where they must face more than just the dire circumstances of the kingdom; they must face their own emotions.

 **Rating:** M for suggestive language

* * *

The cabin was devoid of life and seemed to have been for some time. One wall was completely on its face leaving the roof to fall into the interior. The outside of the structure was covered almost exclusively in brambles leaving it with a less than inviting appearance. Being a sorcerer, the issues with the shelter were easily repaired, but at the cost of what little magical energy he had in reserve.

Urgently though, providing them both with shelter from the rain was far more important than trying to retain his strength. He used his wand to right the cabin and ushered Sofia inside to warm her by the fire he'd set roaring in the fireplace.

Sofia appeared to be drenched from head to toe, her whole body shivering as she tried desperately to warm herself. Cedric found that he was more or less dry, his robe having repelled most of the rain with its tightly woven, moisture resistant fabric. He looked his companion over, her heavy dress weighed down even further by all the water it had taken on. He looked down at his own attire, his vest slightly damp but the shirt underneath was dry. His fingers moved hesitantly to unfasten his vest and place it aside before fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He quickly tore at the bow tied around the collar and yanked the shirt off his form, offering it in the woman's direction.

"Take it." Cedric said insistently, forcing his eyes anywhere but on her. "It's warm and dry."

Sofia turned wide eyes in Cedric's direction to the shirt he was offering. The soft, green fabric did look exceptionally inviting but apprehension was thick in the air. "Cedric, I-"

"Just take the damn thing before you freeze to death." Cedric said coarsely. "You have to get out of that wet nightmare you call a dress."

Sofia reached out and snatched the shirt from Cedric's hand quickly, stepping away from him to the furthest corner of the cabin. She began pealing the layers of clothing off of her, noting for the first time that while the materials of her dress were expensive and exquisite, they were also terribly impractical. The dress clung to her body as she made her best effort to peel it off. It left water behind on her flesh, causing it to prickle in the chilly air far from the fire.

She hurried along, undressing from the rain soaked monstrosity of her dress and undergarments in favor of the warm wool shirt Cedric had given her. She fastened the buttons over her body and looked down at herself in embarrassment. While the shirt seemed to swallow her petite frame it still left the majority of her legs exposed. She started back over to warmth of the fire nervously, dragging her sopping wet clothing behind her to dry. She then tried her hardest to stand stock still despite the shiver in her form. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

Cedric turned his eyes upward at the thatched roof and listened as the rain beat down on the structure. It seemed to be growing heavier with each passing minute and didn't show any signs of stopping. "An hour, maybe two." He answered confidently, though he truthfully had no idea.

"That's too long to wait." Sofia said in concern. "Every hour that ticks by is bringing the people of Enchancia closer to their deaths."

"We can't go out in this storm." Cedric replied. "I can't navigate us safely in this weather and the flying machine can only handle so much. We'll just have to wait it out."

Sofia let out a heavy sigh and looked away from Cedric, drumming her fingers nervously against the bare flesh of her thighs. Things felt awkward between them, and not only because she was scarcely clothed, standing beside him and his exposed upper half.

Things were awkward because the last time they had spoken just before she left the kingdom they had gotten into a massive fight. As she stood there beside him she still wasn't exactly sure what it had been about.

Their conversation had started innocently enough that day. Roland had just asked her if she would take the place of Enchancia's ambassador; the former ambassador had recently learned that she was pregnant and needed to be at home. Things seemed to go over much more smoothly with a female ambassador and Roland didn't have time to vet anyone new. Sofia had jumped at the chance, eager to serve her country and excited to travel the world for at least the next two years while dutifully keeping peace between Enchancia and many other nations. But when she rushed to tell Cedric the thrilling news he was far less than happy for her.

He complained that she had already made several prior engagements with him and that leaving the kingdom behind to go gallivanting around the world was not only selfish of her but also downright irresponsible. She had tried to reason with him that she never intended to make any promises she couldn't keep, but that her duty to her kingdom unfortunately came before everything else and that she was desperately needed.

He would hear none of it and insisted that she leave his workshop and never return.

Perhaps that was why he had such a look of dismay on his face when he opened his door to find her standing there only a few short months after their cross words with each other. He must have meant what he said when he told her to stay gone from him and yet there he was, helping her in spite of what had transpired between them.

She looked up at him and swallowed the small lump rising in her throat at the memory of his anger. "I never should have left."

"No." Cedric replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You never should have come back."

Sofia's heart dropped at Cedric's words and she quickly averted her gaze. She wrapped her arms around herself and listened quietly to the sound of the rain pouring down around them and the crackle of the enchanted fire. There was silence between them for a long while until the rustling sound of Cedric shifting to sit on the ground caught her attention. She glanced down at him, his eyes narrow and focused on the flames. She sucked in a deep breath and stared at him, lowering her arms to her sides. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

Cedric's gaze snapped up to Sofia and he looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I know you're mad that I left but you don't have to say things like that." Sofia replied. "It doesn't help anything."

Cedric blinked up at the woman quietly a moment before shooting his gaze back to the fire. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Telling me I shouldn't have come back..." Sofia said softly. "How tactless can you get?"

Cedric returned his eyes to the woman and his brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? You _shouldn't_ have come back. Look what you've come back to. The kingdom is practically in ruin, everyone is sick and dying or already dead and now you've gone and exposed yourself to it all. Was that really worth coming back to?"

"I had to come back, Cedric." Sofia answered. "My duty to my kingdom is-"

"Spare me, Sofia, please. I don't want to hear the lecture about your duty to the kingdom." Cedric said with a grumble. "I've heard it _plenty_."

"Well I'm sorry that you can't seem to understand. I know you've always put duty to self above all else." Sofia retorted with a huff.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Cedric growled. "That must be why I'm out here risking my health and safety rather than sitting in the comfort of my tower, which is where I'd rather be."

Sofia let out a heavy sigh and turned her back to the sorcerer, crossing her arms angrily. "Good to know you haven't changed a bit, Cedric."

Cedric turned an irritated glare up at the woman even though her back was turned to him. Given the angle, however, his glare was met with two pale, supple cheeks peeking out at him from under his shirt. The irritation he felt fled him in favor of panic and he quickly threw his eyes to the ground. "You should sit."

"I don't want to sit." Sofia said irritably. "I'm mad. I want to stand."

Damn her. Damn that stubborn woman. Cedric did his best to keep his eyes off of her, though he was more than tempted to steal a quick glance. He could see her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye and he could tell that she was fuming. Perhaps if he added fuel to the fire their bickering would distract him from her scantly clothed appearance. "Good to know you haven't changed either."

Sofia whirled around with fists now clenched at her sides and stared hard at the man. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're still just as stubborn and prideful as you were when you left." Cedric replied. "I would have thought all that time abroad as an ambassador would have tempered that a bit."

"Well, maybe I wasn't gone long enough." Sofia said, her anger rolling over into sadness. "Maybe after I finish up here I'll just leave and never come back. I'm sure you'd prefer that."

Cedric dared a glance up at the woman in enough time to see her storming off to the opposite end of the cabin. Her back was to him again as she stood staring out the nearest window. He could see the sorrow on her form and guilt filled him instantly. He pushed himself up and started over to her, hands in his pockets as he kept his gaze lowered. "Please come back to the fire."

"I don't want to." Sofia muttered, fighting the tears that had come to her eyes.

"Sofia, please." Cedric let his eyes drift up to the young woman's face and he looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want you to fall ill. You're already at risk just by coming back to Enchancia. Don't make it worse by weakening your body with the cold."

Sofia looked at Cedric quickly before darting her gaze away. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"All I do is worry about you." Cedric replied. "When you told me you were leaving I did nothing but worry the entire time. Waiting to hear word that you had arrived safely in Avalor felt like torture. And even after that I was still concerned about you while you were there. But then this illness swept over the kingdom and I actually felt relief that you were away. You were safe in Avalor. I wish you would have stayed there but not because I didn't want you to come back. All I've wanted since the moment you left was for you to be back here. But now-"

"Did... did you actually miss me while I was gone?" Sofia asked softly.

Cedric blinked down at the woman in mild shock. How could she even ask such a question? Didn't she know he adored her? Didn't she know she was everything to him? But then the last words he spoke to her before she left rang in his head.

" _Leave my workshop and don't ever come back."_

They were words spoken in the heat of the moment, laden with feelings of betrayal and hurt, though wrapping them up in the guise of anger was his specialty. Despite how close they had gotten in the time before she left, it seemed that none of it mattered under the heavy weight of his foolish words.

He wanted to reach for her and his hands almost allowed him to but he froze and looked away from her. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eye knowing that his carelessness had undermined their entire relationship. "I missed you terribly, Sofia."

Sofia inhaled sharply at the man's words, her eyes searching his face for answers that just weren't there. "Cedric-"

"Please get back to the fire." Cedric said quietly. "You need to keep warm."

"Alright." Sofia muttered reluctantly. She started back over to the fire and took a seat in front of it, staring at the flames as they danced inside the hearth. She could feel eyes on her and she knew Cedric was watching her but she couldn't turn her gaze to him in that moment. She didn't think she could handle whatever expression might be on his face.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in the pocket she'd created there. She sat in silence for a long while before she heard the floorboards creaking behind her. Cedric was on the move but she had no idea where he was going until she heard him sit down a few feet her. She rolled her head to the side to glance at him from under her curls and saw that he was sitting motionless, staring straight ahead now.

He looked agitated, as though there were words on the tip of his tongue that he was battling himself over. Words that she feared to hear because she just couldn't handle any more bad news. But then, as if sensing her worry, Cedric spoke words that alleviated her concerns.

"I'm sorry, Sofia." Cedric said, dropping his eyes from the flames to the floor. "The things I said to you that day were wrong and unjust. Honestly, I was scared to death about you leaving and rather than tell you the truth about how I felt I just masked it with anger. And maybe I was just a little bit angry but... mostly I was terrified."

Sofia raised her head slowly and looked at Cedric in confusion. "Terrified that I would get hurt?"

"Yes, of course that." Cedric answered. "But terrified too that something else might happen. You were going to be spending two years abroad. A lot can happen in two years and I was worried that your time out there in the world would serve you far better than your life at the castle."

Sofia cocked her head to the side, curious about Cedric's meaning. "I don't understand."

"Sofia, I..." Cedric sighed and managed to raise his gaze to the woman. "I don't need to tell you that things between us were changing. You were just as aware as I was that we were becoming closer."

Sofia averted her gaze from Cedric with a blush. She knew precisely what he was talking about but 'closer' was hardly the word she would have used to describe what was happening in their relationship. In the months before her departure things between them had become relatively intense. The longing stares passed between them were no longer hidden as they once had been. There was no shyness about their proximity to each other, no timid hesitation when they touched, and their casual embraces had become anything but. The tension was palpable and seemed to weigh heavily on them both. They had become much, _much_ more than 'closer.'

It had been no secret around the castle, either. Whispers from the more brazen members of the castle staff littered the halls giving more credence to their relationship as something tangible and not just a pretty little fantasy.

She lifted her eyes back to him and gave a small, sad smile. "Things were definitely blossoming between us."

"And I wanted nothing more than to move forward." Cedric replied. "But you were going to leave me... for _two years_. I knew that you were going to meet with all sorts of people in your travels and maybe one of them might be someone who you realized you couldn't live without. For me, Sofia, you were already that person. I couldn't handle the thought of not being that person for you so I lashed out."

Sofia looked at Cedric in awe. While she had always hoped that he felt so strongly about her and even allowed herself to entertain the idea that he cared so much, it was still a surprise to hear him say as much out loud. "Cedric..."

"I'm in love with you, Sofia." Cedric said, scarcely above a whisper. "And I'm so sorry that you had any doubt about that at all."

He watched her then as her gaze fell away from him. She was silent, keeping her eyes directed anywhere but on him. His heart sank, realizing that his words now were likely too little too late. His jaw clenched tightly as he began cursing inwardly at himself. Of course he had fucked this up. He should have known he would, one way or another. He felt foolish for even allowing himself the thought that there could be a future for the two of them when she was just so wonderful and he was just so _him_.

He made a movement to stand, unable to sit there in painful silence any longer, but he was stopped when he felt her head drop against his shoulder. He dared a glance down at her to see that she had scooted closer to him, mere inches only separating them now.

A lump rose in his throat and he did his best to swallow it down. "Sofia..."

"I love you too, Cedric." Sofia said softly, lifting her head slowly off his shoulder to gaze at him. The angle was awkward, however, and didn't offer her the nearness that she desired. She shifted a bit hesitantly before moving to straddle his lap. She raised one hand up to grasp the back of his head, fingers lacing with his silky black locks as she pulled him to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I couldn't see how badly it hurt you for me to leave."

"You don't have to apologize." Cedric muttered with a shake of his head. "Sofia, _I_ was the idiot. I'm the one who should-"

Sofia cut the sorcerer off with a sweet, simple kiss. It was nothing more than a peck but it carried with it a wave of relief that washed over her as soon as their lips made contact.

He was staring at her with wide eyes as she pulled back to look at him. Concern filled her momentarily that perhaps he wasn't ready for such contact but that worry was quickly tossed aside when he grabbed her tightly and pulled her against him. His mouth was on hers in an instant, tongue pushing past her parted lips to deepen an already passionate kiss.

She tightened her own grip on him, pulling herself more snugly against him as he began leaning her back. She quickly found herself on the floor with him above her. They were still locked in a fervent kiss, conveying all their months of pent up desire without the use of words. She could feel his need and desperation as his tongue danced across hers in a slow, tantalizing rhythm, beckoning her to reply in kind.

His hands were all over her, unable to find a place they wanted to rest until at last they fell to her hips and pulled her up against him. She could feel the rigid length of him pressing urgently against the fabric of his trousers and, by extension, her exposed lower half. It lit her on fire inside. An involuntary moan rose up from her throat and into his mouth to express approval but this only seemed to cause him concern.

She felt him pull back immediately and they both gasped for air. Their eyes were locked in a longing stare for a moment before Cedric broke the shared gaze and pushed back from her slowly.

"I'm sorry." Cedric muttered as he pulled away from the woman in shame. "I let my neediness get the best of me. This isn't the proper place or time to... I-I shouldn't even assume that you would want to and I-"

"Cedric." Sofia reached up and pressed her hand to his face, bringing his gaze back to hers just as he began to ramble incoherently in worry. "I _do_ want to."

"Y-you do?" Cedric stammered out. "Really?"

Sofia gifted the man with a small, nervous smile and nodded. "More than you know. Though, you're definitely right about this setting. This isn't the best time or place."

"No, it certainly isn't." Cedric said, looking around the cabin that no amount of magic could make worthy of such an occasion. He turned his eyes back to Sofia in concern, knowing that finding such a suitable place might be far into the future. Once they managed to find a cure for the people of Enchancia she would once again be off on her duties as ambassador and those two years she was slated to be gone could easily slip into more. Still, any amount of time was worth waiting for her. Knowing now that she loved him and knowing that she understood he felt the same, waiting for her return wouldn't seem like such a monumental task. He could suffer the wait. "When you come back-"

"When I come back?" Sofia interrupted with a sigh and shook her head. "Do you know how long that's going to seem?"

"Too long." Cedric uttered in reply.

Sofia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Cedric's shoulders to pull him closer as she tentatively voiced the question she was almost too afraid to ask. "W-why don't you come with me instead?"

"What?" Cedric blinked at the woman in awe and reached out to grasp her face. "Is that even a possibility?"

"I don't think Queen Elena would mind." Sofia replied with cautious optimism. "Of course, that's assuming you wouldn't mind relocating for the next few years. I know it's asking a lot but-"

"No, it isn't." Cedric said, shaking his head with a relieved smile. "Sofia, I've wanted nothing more than to be by your side from the moment you left. I would love to go to Avalor with you, and anywhere else your position as ambassador takes you. Wherever you go, that's where I want to be."

Sofia smiled and pressed her head against Cedric's, happy to hear his words of devotion. She opened her mouth to tell him just how happy he had made her in his admissions but she stopped when she realized she didn't hear the sound of droplets beating down on the roof any longer. "The rain..."

"It stopped." Cedric said, pausing to listen to the lack of outside disturbance. He glanced at Sofia's gown near the fire and saw that it was relatively dry in appearance. He stood and held his hands out to the woman to help her up. "We should get going before it picks up again."

Sofia nodded and moved to gather her belongings. She started over to the far corner of the cabin once more to redress, a persistent smile playing across her features. She could feel Cedric's eyes watching her, taking in the sight of her as she stripped herself of the warm wool fabric of his shirt. There was no semblance of propriety now and there didn't need to be ever again.

Soon she would be his in every way that mattered and he, he would be hers just the same.

As she watched the remnants of moisture drip from the thatched roof through the window she found herself feeling thankful for the rain and all that it had brought with it.

* * *

AN: This was a brief piece I wrote to transition myself out of the intensity of Sofia and Cedric's relationship in Offer Your Throat to the Wolf. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot but then it wanted to become more than that and I had to shelf the whole thing altogether. Eventually I went back to it and added this paltry conclusion to what would have otherwise been a nice, juicy lemon. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow! Please let me know what you think!


	3. A Smart Match

**Summary:** Sofia realizes all too late that she has dug herself into a hole that may be too deep now to climb out of. Thankfully there is someone who is always there prepared to throw her a lifeline.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Sofia and Hugo were a smart match...

It had been an oft repeated sentiment from the onset of their friendship when they were still children in their school days at Royal Prep. As they had grown older and their bond grew stronger it was an axiom that was echoed even more often by not only their peers but anyone with a pair of eyes and an opinion on the matter.

Even Sofia herself agreed, they were indeed a _smart_ match and she had been all too happy to play along with the idea for at least a short while. A partnership with the handsome prince kept unwanted suitors at bay and insured that she would never have to fret over companionship at the many events she found herself obligated to attend in her adult years.

But now as she stood in the center of a ballroom littered with the excited faces of guests attending her twenty-first birthday celebration, Hugo on one knee and a breathtaking diamond ring in hand, she couldn't help but admit to herself that things had perhaps gone a bit too far. All eyes were on her and the entire room was so silent a pin drop would have sounded like a thunder clap. Her heartbeat was rapid and her breath was shallow and all that she could feel was the burning stare of every person around her watching expectantly for an answer.

 _Something_... she had to say _something_.

"Y-yes." She muttered to the relief of the entire room and a collective sigh filled the silent void.

Hugo smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger and joyous cheers erupted around the expanse of the room. Music lifted in a whimsical tune. Chatter rose up to accompany it. Her eyes fell over the faces in the crowd to spot her family and friends watching on in approval but the one face she didn't see was one that she was quite certain had been there only moments before. She turned her gaze toward the exit in enough time to see a flash of purple darting out the door before she was bombarded by a chorus of congratulations.

…

The knock on his door was unexpected to say the least, though the individual doing the knocking was by far the bigger surprise. When he pulled the door to his workshop open he had expected to find a guest from the party, likely quite intoxicated and extremely lost on their way to find the restroom. Instead he found himself face to face with the young woman for whom the massive celebration was being thrown. He felt knocked back onto his heels at the sight of her, barely able to stammer out a greeting. "P-Princess Sofia, wh-what are you doing here?"

"You left the party." Sofia said, stepping into the sorcerer's workshop and turning to face him. "Why?"

"I should ask you the same thing. It's _your_ birthday party." Cedric replied as his eyes fell to the massive ring on her left hand before darting away in disgust. "From the looks of it, you have much to celebrate."

Sofia caught Cedric's glance at the ring on her finger. Shame welled up inside of her at the thought and she quickly tucked her hands behind her back. "I can't have a proper birthday celebration without you there."

"It's not much of a birthday celebration at this point, is it?" Cedric said, turning away from the young woman. "It's really more of an engagement party now."

Sofia winced at Cedric's words, a hint of venom in his voice. "I... I had no idea Hugo was going to propose."

"Well _someone_ did." Cedric muttered with crossed arms as he moved further into his workshop. "I should have deduced as much when I was asked to give an extra _flair_ to the decorations by King Roland himself."

"You think my dad knew?" Sofia asked, a twinge of betrayal welling up inside her. "That he helped to facilitate this?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Cedric retorted as he stopped to lean against his work space, eyeing the princess from across the way. "After all... it's a _smart match_."

Sofia scoffed in annoyance as her gaze fell to the ground. "I am so sick of hearing that."

Cedric popped an eyebrow at the princess' outburst, noting her gritted teeth and fists clenched at her sides. He shifted to uncross his arms and eased his stance out of the defensive position he'd taken on instinct. "You don't agree with the sentiment?"

"It's a fine set of pretty words." Sofia answered. "But pretty words don't mean anything when there's nothing to back them up."

"Then why did you accept his proposal?" Cedric asked as he watched the princess in interest.

"I had a room full of people staring at me, expecting me to say yes!" Sofia replied in exasperation. "And I knew I couldn't just stand there silently! Saying no would have been even worse! I... I had to say yes even though the only thing I've ever wanted is..."

A lump rose in Cedric's throat as Sofia raised her gaze to meet his. She was looking at him with the same longing stare he'd been trying to ignore for years now. It was piercing through him in that moment, tearing through his heart like a dagger trying to cut away all his resistance. "Sofia-"

"I never wanted to be with Hugo." Sofia said, taking a step closer to Cedric as tears began dancing in her eyes. "Over half my life I've had everyone telling me what a smart match we are and I've played right into it for so long because it was just easier to accept that than to reach for what I really wanted. Now I've painted myself into a corner that I can't escape from and I'm filled with nothing but regret."

Cedric watched Sofia as she closed the distance between them, his heart beginning to thump just a little harder with each step she took in his direction.

Truthfully, her words didn't come as a surprise to him. Although the rest of the world looked at the princess and her friendship with Prince Hugo as a veritable match made in heaven, Cedric knew that the young woman's desires lie elsewhere. Try as she might to be discrete, Sofia was terribly obvious in every way when it came to what she wanted and although denial had kept him from seeing it for several years, he could no longer deny that which stood plainly in front of him.

Sofia wanted him, almost desperately it seemed, and he had fought against it tooth and nail because of this exact scenario. But resist as he may, it hurt him no less to see her standing in front of him with tears in her eyes and another man's ring on her finger.

He drew in a sharp breath as she stopped just short of him and stared at him with a sorrowful expression. Every inch of him wanted to take her into his arms and kiss away her troubles but reality prevented him from such an action, just like it always did.

"What do you want me to do, Sofia?" Cedric asked, closing his eyes so that he need not look upon her grief-stricken face. "You know that I will do whatever you need me to."

"C-can you make everyone forget?" Sofia asked hopefully. "The guests and Hugo, my family, the servants... e-everyone..."

"Forget that you said yes or forget the proposal entirely?" Cedric replied, opening his eyes to look down at her. Of course he knew the answer before the words came from her mouth. Although she was a very brave young woman in many aspects he knew that she tended to shy away from that which might wound the hearts of others. Rather than take this opportunity to decline the proposal she would simply have him remove the event altogether.

"I'd like everyone to forget about the whole proposal." Sofia said, averting her eyes shamefully from Cedric's gaze. "If you don't mind, that is."

Cedric let out a long, slow sigh as he reached for his wand. "You know that if I do this Hugo will only forget that he proposed to you tonight. He will still have the desire to do so in the future. Inevitably you will have to face this proposal."

"I know that." Sofia said, slipping the ring from her finger. She looked Cedric over in silent thought a moment, guilty that she must ask even more of him. "Would you also place this back where it belongs?"

Cedric opened his hand in time for Sofia to drop the ring into his gloved palm. Try as he might, he couldn't help but examine its extravagance as he closed his fingers around it. Every facet of the piece, flashy though it may be, spoke volumes of care and affection; a man in love.

"Are you certain you don't wish to leave things as they are?" He spoke, turning a timorous gaze over the princess.

Sofia shook her head as she lifted her eyes back to Cedric's face. "I care for Hugo but it isn't his ring I want on my finger."

"Even if there may never be another to replace it?" Cedric asked, his voice cracking despite his every effort to prevent it from doing so.

Sofia stared at Cedric, hurt over his words beginning to creep up on her. She forced a smile despite that she felt like crying and offered him a shrug in response. "Even if there may never be another to replace it."

"Very well." Cedric said with a stiff nod. "It shall be done."

Sofia stood in silence as Cedric swiftly bypassed her on his way to do as she bade him. She remained motionless as she listened to his footfall cross the stone floor but upon the creek of the door opening she whirled around and bolted to him, throwing her arms around him from behind. She pressed her head against his back as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Thank you, Cedric."

Cedric remained stationary as the princess held him in her embrace. Her open hands were pressed securely against his chest where his heart throbbed in agony. He reached up to clasp one of the delicate appendages and held it firmly within his own. "Of course, Sofia..."

* * *

AN: So this is another one of those pieces that wanted to be so much more than it should be and I had to drop it before it could grow. Depending on some factors I _maaaaaaaaay_ consider going back to it, though I'm sure you can tell this has quite the angst-ridden plot.

I realized almost too late that I had nothing to post for Valentine's Day so I dug this up for you all. I know it's hardly romantic but it's all I've got to work with. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think and enjoy your Valentine's Day, however you celebrate it! :D


	4. Wait

**Summary:** The past two years of his relationship with the princess have been absolute bliss for Cedric, but when Sofia inexplicably begins to avoid him he is forced to make a last-ditch attempt to reach her in an effort to discover why she has become so distant when everything seemed to be going so well.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

The queen was glaring at him; that same disapproving stare she had aimed at him months prior when she had first learned of his involvement with her daughter. He should have expected to be received in such a manner after he made the snap decision to show up to the woman's fiftieth birthday celebration uninvited and more inebriated than he'd ever been in his life. Of course, it hadn't been his intention to show up to such an important event _three sheets to the wind_ but he had required far more courage than he could muster on his own and mistakenly chose to acquire it in liquid form. Now he stood a drunken mess, solitary indigo in a sea of crimson attired guests, as if it weren't already obvious enough that he was out of place and unwelcome.

His gaze drifted to the reason he was there.

She was standing amidst a sea of carmine-colored couture in an ornate scarlet gown of her own. Her curls were swept up in an elaborate fashion fit for the occasion and there he was... a sloppy fucking mess. She looked appalled to see him and that was certainly understandable given the circumstances, though it didn't hurt any less to see such an expression on her face.

He felt a lump rise in his throat at the sight of her. It had been three long weeks since he'd last laid eyes on her and the very vision of her beautiful face was enough to bring him near to crumbling. He sucked in a quick breath to offer her an explanation for his presence but before he could speak anything resembling an excuse she stormed at him with fists clenched at her sides. It caught him off guard to say the least, particularly when she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him forcefully from the gathering.

He allowed her to tug him away from the garden where the party-goers remained, likely abuzz with confusion over his intrusion of the event. She led him to the opposite side of a rather tall hedge in an obvious effort to seek privacy for the discussion they were about to have. He felt a sense of disappointment when she released her hold on his wrist in favor of crossing her arms over her chest to glower at him.

"What are you doing here, Cedric?" Sofia demanded with her brow furrowed in anger.

"I-I came to see _you_." Cedric answered, fighting a hiccup that sought to interrupt his heartfelt plea. "Sofia, I've missed you terribly. Why-"

"You smell like you've bathed in a bottle of scotch." Sofia muttered. "Are you _drunk_?"

Cedric looked down at his own disheveled appearance before checking his breath against a cupped palm. There was indeed a faint smell of whiskey lingering on his breath but he was truthfully too inebriated at the moment to care. "I may have had three or four..."

Sofia shook her head in disgust and turned away from the sorcerer to rejoin the birthday celebration. "Go sober up, Cedric. Don't disturb my mother's party again."

"Sofia, wait." Cedric spoke, reaching for the young woman. He was able to clasp her fingertips to regain her attention and coax her back to his side. "It wasn't my intention to come here drunk. I just... I needed something to work up my courage. I have so much I want to say."

A heavy sigh escaped Sofia's parted lips at the man's words. She refolded her arms over her chest once more and eyed Cedric skeptically. "Say what you need to say, Cedric."

Cedric allowed a small lopsided smile to cross his face as the princess relented to give him a chance to speak his piece. He inhaled deeply as he looked her over, his heart overwhelmed with joy at the sight of her. "You're breathtakingly beautiful, Sofia. I don't think I've ever seen you in that color before but it suits you wonderfully-"

"You didn't come here to discuss my attire." Sofia retorted plainly.

"No, I suppose I didn't." Cedric agreed as he cleared his throat. "Sofia, I haven't seen you in weeks. You've been treating me as though I have the plague; taking meals in your room to avoid me, leaving the castle via secret passages, outright ignoring the notes I've written you. I-I had to intrude on your mother's birthday celebration because I knew it was the only place you wouldn't be able to hide from me. Why have you been keeping your distance from me?"

Sofia scoffed at the sorcerer's question and rolled her eyes in annoyance. " _I'm_ the one who's been distant?"

"Yes." Cedric answered with a nod. "Everything was fine one moment and the next you're pretending like I don't even exist."

Sofia turned from Cedric without a word, furious at his declaration. She moved to take a step in the opposite direction but he grabbed her once more and held her in place. His hand gripped hers tightly and she knew she wouldn't be able to pull away from him with any manner of ease but she could certainly keep her back to him to make her point clear.

Cedric stared at the back of Sofia's form as she remained facing the opposite direction. He clutched her hand for dear life, knowing that if he let her slip away now he might never get the chance to right whatever had been wronged between them. "Sofia, turn around... please. I want to work through whatever is going on but I can't do that alone. Please turn around and talk to me so that we can work this out."

Sofia lowered her gaze to the ground, battling herself on whether or not to give in to Cedric's request. She was upset with him and for very good reason but she could also hear the desperation in his voice and it was making her second guess her determination to remain aggrieved. Reluctantly she turned back to face him, though her eyes remained in a downward direction. "Cedric, I don't know if this is something we can work out when you refuse to even acknowledge the problem."

"What problem?" Cedric asked with a hint of exasperation. "Everything was fine until-"

"No! Everything was _not_ fine!" Sofia cried out with fists clenched at her sides.

Cedric cringed at the volume of the young woman's voice and glanced in the direction of the party. "Sofia, please keep your voice down. Everyone will hear."

"So what!? Maybe I want them to hear! Maybe I want the entire world to know about us rather than keeping silent like I'm some dirty little secret you're ashamed of!" Sofia bellowed, tears rising to her eyes.

"Y-you're not a dirty little secret. Sofia, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Cedric said in a fast effort to appease the woman.

"Then why don't you want to tell anyone about us? We've been together for two years, Cedric! Two years!" Sofia continued, her pitch growing higher to match the hurt she felt. "And nobody, save for my mother, knows it. I'm... I'm so tired of hiding."

Cedric let out a sigh and shifted in discomfort. He dropped his gaze sheepishly to the ground and thumbed over her hand still held in his. "Sofia, we've talked about this before. It's just the way things have to be. There are so many reasons for us to remain discrete and-"

"Discrete!? How can we continue our relationship and remain discrete!? Cedric, I want to get married! I want to have children! I wanted to do those things with _you_ and I thought that you wanted those things too but you've made it abundantly clear that those things are impossible for us. I've given up a lot in an effort to make our relationship work but I just can't continue to make these sacrifices. I love you, Cedric. I want this to work but I honestly don't know if it can anymore. I think it's best for the both of us to just go our separate ways now before either one of us gets hurt any more than we already have."

"But I don't want that, Sofia. I want to be with you." Cedric said, gifting her hand with a gentle squeeze. "I just want things to go on the way that they have been."

"Things _can't_ go on the way that they have been. Don't you get it?" Sofia huffed in response, though she realized immediately that there was indeed an answer to that rhetorical question. She shook her head in disappointment and pulled her hand from the man's grasp as she took a step back. "No, you don't get it..."

Cedric watched the young woman in dismay as she continued to withdraw from him. "Sofia, don't do this. C-come here and talk to me. Please.

"I don't think there's much else to say, Cedric." Sofia spoke firmly despite the warble in her voice. "Honestly, I shouldn't have let this go on for this long anyhow. I knew what I was getting into with you and I let it happen anyway. That was my mistake."

"M-mistake?" Cedric croaked in heartbreak. "But Sofia-"

"Don't, please. Please just let me walk away and end this amicably." Sofia spoke softly.

Cedric shook his head vigorously and reached out for Sofia in an attempt to take her hand, though in his inebriated state she was faster and was able to avoid his touch. "Sofia, I'm _begging_ you not to do this. Wh-what do I have to do? What can I do to make things right between us?"

"Cedric, this isn't about what you can do. It's about what has already been done." Sofia answered sadly. "I'm sorry, it's been too much and I... I just can't keep doing this with you.I can't be your dirty little secret anymore."

"Sofia..." Cedric managed to rasp out but it was barely audible over the sound of her gown rustling as she turned away from him. He watched, despair filling him to the brim as she started off once more in the direction of the party. Each beat of his heart ached with dull pain as she retreated further and further from him until she was gone from sight. It felt then as though the throbbing muscle in his chest had fractured, sending a sharp bolt of hurt coursing through him.

 _No._

He couldn't allow it to end this way. She was everything to him and he wasn't about to lose her because of his own foolishness. He forced his feet into action, barreling after her in a desperate attempt to reach her before she rejoined the celebration but when he rounded the hedge he saw that he was too late. She had already reached the garden party and was being welcomed back by curious party-goers who undoubtedly had questions as to what the intrusion had been about.

He stood stock still as he watched her from a distance. At first glance she appeared to be in good spirits; there was a smile on her face and she carried herself in her usual gracious manner but the longer he stared at her the more he could see in her body language that she was far from alright. Her shoulders were slumped and her hands were gripping her arms so tightly he could see the strain on her flesh from where he stood. It was clear that she was just as distraught as he was in that moment.

Without much thought on the matter he started forward, fists clenched at his sides and determination coursing through him. He marched back toward the party with his head held high despite his nerves rattling him over what he was about to do. He entered the garden with eyes fixated on Sofia and reached out to take her hand into his. There was a string of gasps all around him which caused him to flinch with dread but he wouldn't let that be a hindrance to him. He held tightly to her hand as she turned an uncertain gaze up at his face.

"C-Cedric, what are you doing?" Sofia managed to squeak out, half in shock. "I told you-"

"You have every right to be upset with me, Sofia. I realize that I've been incredibly selfish and unfair to you, thinking and acting like everything was fine when in reality I was neglecting you and your needs for years. I'm so sorry for that and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." Cedric spoke in an unsteady timbre. "The reality is that, whether I meant to or not, I did hide you away like you were a dirty little secret. I never wanted anyone to find out about us and I went to great lengths to keep our relationship hidden from the world... but you should know that it wasn't because I'm ashamed of you. It was because I'm ashamed of _me_."

Sofia's brow furrowed in confusion at the man's words. "What?"

"Sofia, I've been absolutely terrified of what everyone might say if they found out about us. Someone like you, beautiful and young, intelligent and... and _so_ _wonderful_... burdened with someone like me? I was certain that anyone who found out about our relationship would immediately tell you what a mistake you were making, and honestly, they would've been right. I'm not worthy of someone like you and today has made that fairly evident. I was so damn worried about losing you due to the words of others that I never realized I was losing you because of my own selfish actions. I'm so sorry for putting you through this." Cedric raised his hand to press against the young woman's cheek as he looked to her regretfully. "You deserve so much better than I've given you, Sofia. You deserve so much better than me. Just a moment ago I had every intention of begging you to reconsider but I can see now that this truly is the best thing for you. I-I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I put you through and that I really do love you."

Sofia let out a shuddering breath as Cedric pulled away from her then, the feel of his fingertips floating away from her face leaving an emptiness within her. She watched him turn from her with his head hung low as he began the reluctant trek away from her.

Already she was being swarmed by the guests of the party, questions flying at her from every direction but she was too intent on Cedric's retreating form to pay anyone else any mind. She watched him a moment longer until her heart could no longer bear the sight of him leaving. She clenched her eyes shut as tears began to mist her vision and a lump rose up in her throat. She tried to call out to him but her voice was a raspy mess. It took everything within her just to manage a single audible syllable as she shouted as loud as she could muster...

"Wait!"

* * *

AN: I feel really bad not having anything to post in The Man Who Sold the World or Masquerade so I dug through and found this discarded piece, slapped an ending on it and now I'm giving it to you as a way to say sorry for making you wait!

I often find myself incredibly inspired by music and song lyrics and, like much of my other works, this fic is inspired by a song; Wait by Maroon 5. I would definitely recommend giving the song a listen or at least read the lyrics.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!


	5. For His Sake

**Summary:** (*CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FOREVER ROYAL*) It has been nearly three years since the invasion of Enchancia when the wicked being known as Vor disrupted the kingdom, threatened the royal family and nearly brought the entirety of the Everrealm quaking to its knees. In the time since that fateful day many things have come to change but one thing that has steadfastly remained the same is how fiercely the youngest princess loves and cares for all those she holds dear. Perhaps that's why she returns to this place time and time again despite her many failed attempts in the past.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

"To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" Wormwood hissed through his beak as his eyes narrowed at the protector standing on the opposite side of the bars which imprisoned him. "Come to plead with me once more, I assume?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it pleading." Sofia replied, crossing her arms securely over her budding chest in annoyance. "I'm offering you a chance at redemption, Wormwood. I would think you'd be more congenial during my visits."

A dry scoff fell from the raven's mouth and he rolled his eyes in response to the girl's words. "And I would think that you'd realize by now that you're wasting your time. If repentance is what you seek you won't find it here."

"I don't expect to." Sofia said, shifting her weight to one side as she cocked her hip. "I know you're proud of what you've done. I know there's no part of you that regrets aligning yourself with those who would seek to harm others."

"Then I don't know why you're here." Wormwood snipped.

Sofia sighed and stepped closer to the cage that kept the raven sealed away. The bars were enchanted, much like the ones that kept his partner in crime Twitch under lock and key. Even the most intelligent creature (and Wormwood was certainly intelligent) would be unable to manage an escape without some outside interference. She reached up and tapped her fingers along the bars, receiving a slight jolt from the protective spell coursing along the cage. "Wormwood, I know this isn't where you want to spend the rest of your years; locked in the Protector's tower being fed day-old table scraps..."

"You're the one who put me in here." Wormwood huffed.

"You put yourself in here." Sofia chided. "Your actions are what got you into trouble."

Wormwood gave a long snort and turned his tail feathers up at the princess. "Spare me your lecture. I don't need to hear it again."

"Maybe you do." Sofia spoke firmly, her patience with the corvid now wearing thin. "If you have any hope of ever getting out of here it would be in your best interest to hear me out."

Wormwood whipped around to face the young protector with a glare and growled at her. "Princess, there is nothing more that you can say to me that would result in your desired outcome. I have no interest in reconciling with the likes of you and the sooner you realize that, the better off we'll _both_ be."

"I'm not giving up on you that easily, Wormwood. No matter how stubbornly you protest against me, I know that this is not where you want to remain. Nobody could possibly want to spend their existence behind bars, sulking and stewing in their own hatred." Sofia persisted. "Your hatred will consume you and putrefy you until you're nothing more than a rancid waste of flesh. That's why I'm offering you a second chance now, before it's too late."

"How _very noble_ of you to extend the olive branch just for my sake, Princess." Wormwood snarked in response. "In that case... I'll have to decline doubly so."

Sofia shook her head, hands now clenching into balled up fists of anger. "I'm not doing this for your sake, Wormwood. This chance at a new life has never been about you."

"Oh, I see. You seek to serve yourself then." Wormwood retorted. "I suppose you fancy yourself a saint for your valiant efforts to save my wicked soul, purely out of the _kindness of your heart_ of course. Honestly, that's just the type of self-righteous, sanctimonious tripe that I should expect from-"

"I'm here for _his_ sake!" Sofia roared and it garnered her a reaction worthy of such ferocity. The raven drew back and blinked at her in seeming shock at her tone, obviously not at all anticipating her fury. Tears stung in her eyes and she clenched her fists tighter until it felt as though her fingernails might cut into the flesh of her palms. She inhaled deeply and released the breath in a slow, shuddering stream before making an effort to speak to the bird once more. "I'm not here for myself any more than I am here for you, Wormwood. I'm here on behalf of Mr. Cedric."

Wormwood stared at the princess in silence for a moment, taken aback by her declaration, though he swiftly spewed a guffaw in retaliation. "Of course that spineless twat would send you in his stead."

"He _didn't_ send me!" Sofia snapped. "He doesn't even know that I'm here. Quite honestly, I think if he knew I was coming he would have told me not to waste my time."

"Well, at least he and I can agree on one thing." Wormwood muttered.

Sofia shifted her stance to place her hands on her hips. She was trembling with anger still at the raven's audacity but she didn't want to let it show more than she already had. It would undoubtedly get her nowhere with him. "Wormwood, I don't think you realize how important you are to Mr. Cedric."

"Not important at all, apparently." Wormwood replied in irritation. "He's partially to blame for my current circumstances, siding with you and your family despite our long history together..."

"I won't pretend that things aren't strained between the two of you because of your differing goals." Sofia said with a sigh. "He wanted acceptance and a chance to prove his greatness, you wanted to continue on with your wicked deeds and serve an evil master. For obvious reasons you both went your separate ways and for a short time it seemed like Mr. Cedric was alright with that but... that's only because he doesn't let anyone see how truly hurt he is."

"Oh, and I suppose _you're_ the exception to that?" Wormwood chortled.

Sofia shook her head once more and lowered her gaze to the ground. "No. Mr. Cedric didn't share his feelings with me willingly. I stumbled upon him in a moment of his grief and after a long, difficult conversation he finally told me how he felt about everything that had occurred between the two of you. Your betrayal was devastating to him and the aftermath is still affecting him today. He's the reason I come here month after month, year after year to make this offer to you. I want to give you another chance, Wormwood, not because I believe you deserve it but because I believe Mr. Cedric deserves it."

Wormwood looked the princess up and down but only briefly. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of thinking he was considering her offer. "You may have grown, Princess, but your ideals are still as childish as the day you first wandered into Cedric's workshop. The world is not as simplistic as you would like it to be."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that." Sofia said plainly. "I know that you won't change who you are overnight. Honestly, I don't expect you to change much at all. But I know that deep down you care very much about Mr. Cedric. You two were all the other had for so long, almost your whole lives. As cold and callous as you like to pretend you are, I know that you still care about him. The two of you were dear friends who did nearly everything together and a bond like that doesn't just disappear regardless of the circumstances. Tell me I'm wrong."

Wormwood averted his gaze from Sofia, fidgeting on the narrow perch he was provided in the cage. To say that he thought often of his years with Cedric would be an understatement. More often than not it was his only distraction from the bleak existence that was now his day to day life. Those thoughts, however, were of a happier time in their friendship; years spent plotting and scheming and performing wicked deeds together. But things had ceased to be quite so pleasant for Wormwood once the princess entered the picture. In just a short time she had managed to dramatically change the dynamics of his relationship with the sorcerer and not for the better. That strong bond he once felt with his companion now seemed tarnished and irreparable in the face of all they had been through and that wasn't likely to change very easily. "You speak as though this is all so simple when it's precisely the opposite. Everything is... much different now."

"Yes, things _are_ different." Sofia agreed with a reluctant nod. "But that doesn't mean that it's too late to rekindle your friendship with Mr. Cedric. I won't sugar coat things, it will likely be a long, difficult process. Complicated and unpleasant emotions are sure to flare up and make you question why you even bothered to try and reconcile in the first place. But it's nothing the two of you can't overcome and in the long run I think you'll both agree that it was worth it. So will you come home, Wormwood, to be with Mr. Cedric where you belong?"

Wormwood returned his stare to the princess, eyeing her suspiciously as she stood staring at him in anticipation of his answer. He only offered her a question in response to her own. "Why are you doing this?"

Sofia blinked in confusion at the raven's query and gave him a quick shrug. "I told you, I'm doing this for Mr. Cedric's sake."

"Yes, but _why_?" Wormwood pried. "Why do this for him? You owe him nothing."

"I owe him my very life for one thing." Sofia swiftly reminded the cantankerous corvid. "But this isn't about that."

"Then what, pray tell, is it about?" The raven squawked.

Sofia inhaled deeply, hands on her hips now twitching nervously. She moved to cross her arms over her chest once again to hide the sudden throbbing that had risen there at Wormwood's prodding question. Indeed, just what was this about? Of course, she knew the truth behind her motives but she wasn't certain she could give an honest answer without giving too much of her heart away. "I-it's about... about... doing whatever it takes to make Mr. Cedric happy, of course. He's a good man and a kind man and he deserves to be happy like the rest of us. Losing you hurt him more than he'll ever admit to even himself and all I want to do is take that hurt away so that he can be truly and fully happy again. Mr. Cedric is one of my dearest friends. I just want to see him happy."

Wormwood stared hard at the princess for a long, silent moment. He considered her words and the expression on her face before letting out a groan of annoyance. "How disgustingly sentimental."

A small breath of relief that Wormwood accepted her explanation passed through Sofia's lips which she promptly upturned into a smile. "So what do you say, Wormwood? Are you willing to give this a try?"

"I can only assume there would be stipulations." The raven spoke with a grumble.

"Naturally." Sofia replied. "There would be charms to insure that your behavior remains satisfactory and you would be closely monitored by the protectors at all hours of the day and night."

"So it would be no different than being imprisoned here, essentially." Wormwood muttered.

Sofia shook her head at the raven's complaint and cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's very different and you know it. Now quit being so confrontational and just accept already."

"And if I don't?" Wormwood snipped.

"Then I'll be back next month with the same offer." Sofia said haughtily. "And the next month, and the month after that and so-on until you accept. However long it takes is really up to you, Wormwood."

Wormwood narrowed his eyes downward, annoyed at the princess' cavalier attitude to the discussion at hand. Although to her it may have all seemed very simple, to him it was a weighty decision to be made so hastily. She was asking him to sacrifice his character, his goals, his reason for existence. Crooked morals be damned, he still had a sense of self worth to uphold and he was loath to acquiesce to her terms. Still, it would be a lie to say that the offer wasn't appealing. While he would be no closer to achieving villainy if he returned to the castle than if he were to remain in his current predicament, at the very least he would be free of such incommodious confines. Also to be considered was the potential for stimulation, no matter how minuscule. The dreary humdrum of life behind bars had become so mind-numbingly dreadful that he found himself eager for any sort of distraction.

Then of course there was that little matter of _actually_ missing Cedric's company.

"...I suppose it might be worth considering." He admitted at last, sneering at the princess as he raised his gaze to meet her eager smile. "If only for the simple fact that the food at the castle is infinitely more appealing than the tripe they feed me here."

Sofia smirked at Wormwood's explanation and bowed her head with relief. He would never admit to accepting her offer for anything other than purely selfish gain, although she could see the truth behind his eyes. The reality was that he missed and cared for Cedric as strongly as the man missed and cared for him. Perhaps all his refusal in the past had been out of fear and apprehension that he was no longer wanted. Perhaps he only needed to hear that his worries were unfounded and misplaced. Or perhaps he had grown weary of his own stubbornness, ready to accept a chance at reconciliation and place his pride aside

Whatever the reason may be, the idea of returning home triumphant brought a new pounding to the princess' young heart. To be able to stand before the man she cared so fiercely for and see a truly happy smile return to his face... that was all she was after.

* * *

So the finale left me in quite a pickle. I try to stick as close to canon as possible in my stories (with a few exceptions) but Wormwood's lack of repentance just threw a wrench in that. Many of my previously published stories feature Wormwood as a somewhat minor but no less important character and so to facilitate that I decided to write this little piece which we'll just pretend happened prior to every single one of those. ^^;

Sofia, still young and not quite certain just exactly what it is her little teenage heart feels for Cedric, sets out to bring the man's lost companion back to him because his happiness is what she desires, even if she's not exactly certain _why_ just yet.

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
